


Mirror for Myself

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 99th hunger games, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Loona - Freeform, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Romance, Sort Of, featuring maknaes of other groups, fromis_9, hyunjin and jeongin are tributes, set after original hunger games, the boyz - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set almost 25 years after Katniss and Peeta started the second rebellion. The Capitol quickly put an end to District 12 and 13’s insubordination, reinstating the Hunger Games once again. Year after year children from districts are sent into these games to their deaths. This year, Yang Jeongin from District 2 and Hwang Hyunjin of District 9 will participate in the horror that is The 99th Hunger Games.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeongin quickly dodged the incoming arrow shot at him by his trainer. He sank down to his knees before pulling a dagger out of its sheath as he caught his breath. He was hiding in behind a rock, his small stature benefiting him as his whole body was covered. He readied his dagger, pressing a light kiss to the tip of the dagger, before jumping up from his hiding place and aiming at his trainer’s back. The dagger flew hitting his trainer square in the back as Jeongin watched the man stumble. He thought it was over before his trainer turned and aimed right at Jeongin, letting go of the arrow and falling on the floor. Jeongin wasn't quick enough to dodge this time around as the arrow scrapped right past his cheek leaving him with a nasty cut. He hissed and turned around to see the man lying unconscious on the floor. 

‘Great now they'll have to find a replacement’ Jeongin thought bitterly. Dowoon, his trainer, was not a bad person and went easy on Jeongin most of the time. The problem was that it was going to take Dowoon time to heal so he'd need another trainer and soon. Jeongin didn't like new people. 

Slow clapping snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to face the intruder. The lights were turned on and Jeongin had to blink a couple of times before getting adjusted to the light. His father, the general of District 2, was walking towards him. The smile on the man's face was enough to send shivers down his spine, afraid of what's to come. His father was a strict man, always pushing Jeongin to train with weaponry and books to prepare himself for greatness. 

Despite being the best career in District 2, Jeongin was never good enough for his father's expectations. 

“I thought you were getting better, but by the looks of that cut on your cheek, nothing has changed.”

“I’m sorry father.” murmured Jeongin.

His father went on to say, “How do you expect to win the games like this? How can I trust you to take over for me if you can barely beat a trainer that was going easy on you?”

Jeongin bowed his head in shame and heard his father sigh,”Clean this up and clean up your cut. I trust you can do at least that right.” His father walked away exiting the training room. 

As Jeongin began to clean up the room in which he had trained with Dowoon for the past six hours, the games came into his mind. The Hunger Games had been a part of his life since he could remember, always being told he was to be apart of them like all the other district 2 children. 

His name had always been entered 24 times even at his first reaping when he was twelve. Now that he was sixteen years old, older and more experienced, his name was in 40 times. The odds may not be in his favor after all. 

Jeongin had seen things despite not putting a foot in the arena. He had seen poverty crawling at people's skin in other districts, sometimes in his own district despite it being one of the richest in Panem.

Jeongin was raised with luxury throughout his life, his father being a District 2 general meant he was allowed a lot more privilege than normal careers. He got to visit The Capitol often, talking with gamemakers from previous years. Jeongin even had the privilege of attending a holiday Capitol dinner with President JYP and other district generals. 

With all the luxury and opportunities, Jeongin also traveled a lot to other districts with his father and mother. His parents always looked down at people that had less than they did, which resulted in him growing up with that mindset. 

It wasn't until Jeongin was fifteen years old that he truly got to see the horrors that were hidden behind the propaganda The Capitol put out. 

His parents and him were in District 7 when it happened. They had been walking around the district with the general official of the peacekeepers giving his father a brief summary of their job when bells rung out. Peacekeepers had formed a square around the family, to keep them safe and guarded from the poor, his father had said once they were escorted back inside the safety of the district's main building. 

The next day was when the horror truly set in. His father had taken Jeongin with him to the district square because his father had wanted to show him something. Everyone in the district had gathered, surrounding what Jeongin would later find out to be a father of four, tied to a pole. Jeongin took notice that the man was naked and he had an awful feeling of what was about to happen. 

The peacekeeper had said,”This man right here is being punished for theft. We cannot tolerate such things if we want to grow as a nation. He will be whipped and turned into an avox,” The surrounding peacekeepers begun to whip the man countless of times. 

Jeongin had fled the scene before they even had the chance to stop the man from screaming. 

That was only one of the horrifying memories he had of the districts. Jeongin's views had changed within time, he no longer felt as proud as he used to. He was still the snobby boy who looked down at everyone, but even that was starting to become just a facade. A mask. 

____________________________________

 

Hyunjin was scared. That’s an understatement, he was terrified. The reaping for the 99th Annual Hunger Games was upon him and he knew deep down that he wouldn’t get lucky this time. Currently, he sat with his name entered 44 times, it was the least he could do to help his family. While the Hwangs weren’t dirt poor, they weren’t well of either. His father owned one of many bakeries in District 9. With grain being it’s chief export, there were many similar shops around the district, and many of them were much better at their job than Hyunjin’s father. Entering his name into the reaping in exchange for tessera every year helped his family big time, but it put him at risk. 

Hyunjin made his way from his home to his father’s bakery. As he walked, he couldn’t help but notice the signs of impoverishment throughout the district. He saw a couple of dirt covered children eating what looked to be stale bread, probably found in another baker’s trash. He also noticed an older man begging for change on the streets. Hyunjin knew he and his family were lucky to not be in that situation, but if he went to the games-and lost- his family wouldn’t be able to make ends meet.

As Hyunjin approached his home, a two room house, he felt his heart ache as the children dug through the trash in search for more food. As he passed by them, he let out a whistle, causing the children to turn to him. Cautiously, he dropped the plastic bag he had been carrying in front of them. Hyunjin kept on walking. 

He walked up the front steps of his porch, he turned and saw the children digging through the bag which contained a dead squirrel and two loaves of bread, enough to feed them. Hyunjin wasn't that hungry anyways. 

Hyunjin entered his home, spotting his mother and sister eating the leftover bread that hadn't been sold while his father was fixing the stove. His mother was sick, a disease that needed medicine they weren't able to afford, so she could no longer work. They were afraid that at any moment, she could leave them. 

Instead of attending school, his eleven year old sister Dena, took care of their mother throughout the day while his father worked at their bakery. Hyunjin would always help out his father with anything that was needed, but when given free time, he liked to do something that would most likely get him killed. 

Hyunjin was good at using the spear. He trained on his own near the border of the district where rarely any peacekeepers ventured. Hyunjin had found the spear, hidden amongst the rubble of a hospital that had been blown up after the revolution as a warning. Hyunjin suspected it had been left by whoever inhabited the underground of the hospital, a group of rebels most likely. 

If it wasn't for his spear, his family would have starved to death. After years of eating bread, it made him sick to even look at it. So he learnt how to hunt, small animals at most. Enough to sustain a family of four. 

As Hyunjin approached his mother, his sister Dena shot him a worried look before moving away to help their father. Hyunjin kneeled where his mother was seated, taking her hand in his. His mother raised her head, the bags under her eyes more prominent as the disease was slowly tiring her out, she smiled at the sight of her son before speaking,”How many times this year?” 

Hyunjin tensed before speaking,”forty four times. It was the number that was needed to get tessera, it was the exchange they wanted” Hyunjin heard his mother let out a sigh at the number, before squeezing his hand,”You know we don't need money. Your life, here with us, is more valuable to your father and I than any extra food we may get.” 

“I know,” Hyunjin said before reaching his hand to clean a stray tear that had left her eye. He knew how much it pained his mother to hear his life being at risk. How sad it made her, but he was willing to input his name one hundred times if it meant more for his family. 

His mother lifted her hand weakly, cupping his cheek as she spoke,”You're handsome my son, you can find a pretty girl to marry. Make a life for yourself, somewhere else. You have a good heart, anyone would be lucky to have you,” Hyunjin smiled sadly at his mother's words, knowing they might to be possible for reasons unknown to her. 

Hyunjin grabbed her hand from his cheek, squeezing her hand in comfort before moving away. Hyunjin approached his father,”Do you need help at all before Dena and I leave?” 

His father sighed,”No, everything's okay. You need to shower, time is approaching quickly. Dena has prepared your clothes,” Hyunjin nodded, but before he made a move to go prepare for the reaping, his father enveloped him in a hug. 

“Take care my son, everything will turn out alright. Do not be afraid,” Hyunjin let out a shaky sigh, nodding his head. If Hyunjin cried in his father's embrace, only Dena saw it. 

____________________________________

 

Jeongin hated the reaping. Every year, he stood with kids of his age as they anxiously waited for a name to be called, hoping theirs would finally be picked. Every year, his name wasn't called despite his name being entered more than anyone else in the district, and every year, he was met with a disappointed look from his father and mother as he hadn't volunteered. 

This year though, something felt different, the atmosphere felt tense the moment he woke up. He ate breakfast with his parents and they advised him on what to do at the reaping just like every year. Jeongin had showered and changed into his clothes for the reaping. A white button down shirt and some black jeans, the same as every year. 

As Jeongin stood in his section with some of his acquaintances, he noticed a boy walk past him to go into his section. What caught Jeongin's attention was the dark clothing the boy wore and how red his eyes seemed. Most children that attended the reaping including himself, always wore lighter clothing to make themselves not be noticed too much. 

This boy seemed to be doing the exact opposite. He stared straight ahead, not paying attention to the looks that everyone was giving him. Jeongin recalled his name being Changbin, he had attended school and training with the boy yet they never exchanged any words. Changbin had always been a shy boy, not talking with anyone, preferring to train with his bow. Despite Changbin being shorter than most careers, if Jeongin didn't exist, he would be the best at combat. 

Jeongin didn't realize he had spaced out thinking about the boy before a loud screech brought him back to reality. He looked forwards, ignoring the anxiety and feared at the pit of his stomach, as District 2’s escort stepped forward to the mic with a cheery smile on her face. Jeongin noticed the victors from the previous games on the stage, looking everywhere, but at the future victims of The Capitol. 

The escort from The Capitol looked too young to be doing what she did, but she looked happy to be there. Unlike many capitol people Jeongin had seen, this woman looked different perhaps more natural. Instead of having the big extravagant clothing The Capitol folks usually wore, she was dressed in a simple dress with her colored hair down. 

“Welcome, Welcome! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Before we begin, our victor and one of your two new mentors from District 2 will share a few words of courage for you all. Jae, if you don't mind joining us,” The overly cheery woman turned back to look at the victors, waiting a moment before a boy rose up from his seat and stepped to the mic. 

“Zig zag run, don't look back, and stay alive,” The victor, Jae, deadpanned before walking back to his seat. The woman looked as if burning holes at the victor, but she turned back with a smile that seemed to happy for the predicament they were in,”Very well. I'm sure he'll have more advice for our tributes soon.” 

Jeongin scoffed at her words, scanning the faces of the victors as they looked like they'd rather sleep than be there,”Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 2 in the 99th annual Hunger Games. We'll be going against tradition this year so a brave gentleman will be picked first.” 

At her words, Jeongin's heart started beating erratically in anxiety. It seemed everything was off about this year as the ladies would always be picked first. Jeongin saw The Capitol woman slipped off one of her gloves before putting her hand into the glass bowl. He saw her hand move inside the bowl before picking one of the many white papers and Jeongin wondered whether or not her hand brushed against a paper that had his name on it. 

The world seemed to slow down as she pulled out her hand with a paper. The woman walked back to the mic and Jeongin watched in fear as she opened the folded white paper slowly and delicately. His heart stopped as she spoke,”Kim Doyoung.” 

Silence rang out throughout the crowd and all eyes search for the chosen victim. Jeongin turned where everyone was looking and found a small child quivering in fear and shock. Slowly everyone from his section parted making a clear path to the stage. Jeongin felt relief flow through him as he realized he had escaped death's claws this time, but felt the relief only lasted for seconds.

Doyoung was taking small steps towards the stage, as he looked like he was about to burst into tears at any moment. Jeongin knew the boy, his father had once pointed Doyoung out during training as a “weakling that will be killed in a second”. Jeongin didn't know what caused him to do what he did, but he couldn't stand seeing Doyoung like that.

If Jeongin had waited another moment, someone else would've taken Jeongin's place. Jeongin stepped out from the crowd and loudly shouted, 

“I volunteer as tribute!” 

It was silent for a few moments, Jeongin looked around and made eye contact with the Doyoung. The relief on the poor boy’s face was immeasurable and Jeongin knew he had done the right thing, even if it meant risking his life.

A few more seconds of silence passed, then the escort began to speak into the microphone.

“Well!” she spoke cheerfully, “It seems we have a volunteer! Come on then, bring him up!”

Jeongin was startled by hands grabbing at his arms, two peacekeepers were escorting him to the stage, as if he would try and run, like he hadn’t chosen to do this. He walked up the stairs to the stage, still partly in shock, but determined. He schooled his features, Jeongin wanted to look as emotionless as possible. He didn't need anyone thinking he was some weak child, or another cocky career. As he reached the top of the stage, the woman positioned him next to her in front of the microphone.

“What is your name?” she asked happily.  
“Yang Jeongin.” He spoke firmly,  
“Well, let’s have a big hand for our first volunteer of the day, Yang Jeongin.”

There was no thunderous applause, only the echo of her clapping in the microphone, and a small smattering of applause coming from the crowd.  
Jeongin looked out into the audience and saw his family. He made eye contact with his father who, for the first time in his life, looked proud of him. Jeongin couldn’t decide how he felt about that, what does it mean when your father is proud that you might die within the week?

Jeongin looked away from his father as the woman began to speak again.

“And now for the girls!” she exclaimed, before once again sticking her hand in the glass bowl full of names. 

Jeongin wondered what name she would chose, or if someone would volunteer. He thought about if this person would be his enemy or his ally. Typically, careers stick together, but Jeongin didn’t think that would be the case this time.

The escort had only been digging her hand around the jar for a few seconds maybe, when Jeongin noticed a disturbance in the crowd. A boy in all black was making his way through the crowd and into the open. It was the boy from before, Changbin. Having finally made his way out from the hoards of people, he stepped forward and shouted,

“I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!” 

Once again, silence rang throughout the square, though people were much more shocked this time around. Volunteering was a tradition in District 2, but this was the first time in history that a male had volunteered for a female tribute. The shocked look on the woman’s face was comical, and Jeongin would have laughed if not for the situation.

“Oh my! Why this is absolutely a surprise! For the first time ever we will have two male tributes! What a way to make District 2 stand out from the others!” She cheered, “Come now boy, come on up and tell us your name!”

While this was an extremely shocking turn of events, The Capitol didn’t care what gender the tributes were, they just wanted two children from each district the play as pawns in their games.  
Peacekeepers came up behind Changbin and grabbed his arms, just as they had done to Jeongin moments prior. Changbin was brought up to the stage and stood emotionless next to the escort. She stepped up to the microphone once again.

“Here we are, our tributes from District 2!” she looked between the two tributes, “Now go on you two, shake hands!”

Jeongin turned toward Changbin and held out his hand, the other did the same. The handshake lasted for what felt like ages and the eye contact was almost unbearable. The fire in Changbin’s eyes made him nervous. It was more determined than he’s ever seen before. Jeongin was right, the boy would not be his ally.

The boys finally let go of each other’s hands and the woman cheerfully spoke into the microphone, a phrase that was uttered year after year, a phrase which seemed to seal the fates of the tributes chosen,

“Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.”

____________________________________

 

The reaping in District 9 was as uneventful as it was every year. Hyunjin stood shoulder to shoulder with the other boys in his age range, as they waited with bated breaths to see which poor kid would be selected as tribute. In the outer districts, people didn’t volunteer, and when they did it was always a shock. Life may have been less than great in the upper numbered districts, but no one was willing to trade it for a few days of luxury and guaranteed death. 

The reaping began as it always does, with a video clip -read propaganda film- played upon the screens in the town square. It detailed the first war against The Capitol and the Dark Days as well as the second rebellion and the fall of Districts 12 and 13. The film was jaded and biased, showing The Capitol as victims of an unprovoked attack from the people it only tried to help and protect. Hyunjin scoffed at that, like anyone would believe that The Capitol was innocent in all this. It had only been a little more than 20 years since the rebellion and there were still people alive in the districts that remember it. 

Once the film ended, District 9’s Capitol Escort, an older man named Yang Minsuk,YG for short.m stepped to the front of the stage. He had been their escort every year since the new games had begun. He was the worst kind of Capitol person, snobby and haughty, and he looked down on the citizens of District 9 like they were dirt on his shoes. He seemed to find joy in every fearful tribute’s face, and unlike any other district escort, he was disappointed when a tribute from District 9 won the games. 

He stepped up to the microphone and spoke with his grating voice, giving his small speech about the greatness of the capitol and how lucky each tribute would be to represent their district. Everything said, with a slimy smirk on his face.

“Now, let us hear a few words from one of this year’s mentoring victors. Park Jinyoung, please come forward and give some advice to the tributes.” He gestured toward one of the men sitting at the back of the stage. Jinyoung was a recent victor, winning the 93rd games.

Jinyoung stepped forward and spoke into the microphone, “My advice will be given to those tributes chosen when we meet on the train. There is no reason for me to say anything to those that aren’t chosen.” He then went back to his seat.

YG had a displeased look on his face as he returned to the microphone.

“Well, what a great speech.” He mocked, “Now is the time for us to select one young man and woman for the honor of representing District 9 in the 99th annual Hunger Games. We’ll change things up this year, and select the male tribute first.”

YG stepped over to the large glass bowl filled with names and reached his hand in. The district was silent as they hoped and prayed that their name wouldn’t be called. Hyunjin’s heart was racing as he thought about the 44 slips of paper with his name on it. He knew that the odds weren’t in his favor this year. District 9 wasn’t overly large and not many people risked adding their name in extra times. Hyunjin knew deep down that he would not come out of this reaping relieved. 

YG pulled his hand out of the bowl with the slip of paper that was basically a death sentence. Hyunjin held his breath as YG tore the seal and unfolded the paper. YG leaned forward and read out the name,

“Hwang Hyunjin” 

Hyunjin felt like his heart stopped beating and his lungs stopped pumping. It was silent for what seemed like a long time, Hyunjin felt numb. His gut had been right, he would not go home after this reaping relieved, he would be taking a train headed straight toward his death. 

Hyunjin was in a daze as he walked from the crowd, it didn’t even feel like he had control of his body. He barely even noticed the peacekeepers’ strong grip on his arms as they escorted him to the stage. He stood next to YG, paralyzed, as he waited for the man to call the female tribute’s name. Hyunjin didn’t care who was chosen, all he wanted was to get off this stage and see his parents and sister one last time before he was shipped off to the Capitol. He didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the reaping and ignored YG’s closing statements, barely heard the man gruffly say “Happy Hunger Games.”

Hyunjin was under the impression that as soon as the reaping was finished, the tributes would be put into rooms and get to say their last goodbyes to their families, but that isn’t what happened. The peacekeepers dragged Hyunjin and the female tribute straight to the train, pushing interviewers and photographers out of the way as they went. Hyunjin knew that his fear was plain on his face. why had they not allowed him to see his family, was it not enough that they were sending him to his death? Did he not deserve the chance to say goodbye? All too soon they were upon the train, darting off to The Capitol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s none of your business,” Changbin grumbled harshly, averting his eyes from the intense eye contact that they had kept through their argument. Jeongin huffed, annoyed at the lack of response he had received from the elder, curiosity shining in his eyes,”If we’re going to be together for long, we need to be civil and have trust in each other. “ 
> 
>    
> Changbin seemed to hesitate, seeming more calm than before as he spoke up,”If I'm going to trust you with this, you have to tell me your sob story too, deal?” Changbin lifted his hand, waiting for Jeongin to shake it in confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you all for the support we've gotten and all the sweet words. The comments have truly made our day and the process to write easier. Something we would like to make clear is that there are indeed two of us writing this story, Leen and Sav. We have two different writing styles, but despite that we promise to make give our best to this story. Thank you once again❤

Back in District 2, the peacekeepers were escorting Jeongin and Changbin to the train, but were interrupted by a deep voice yelling “STOP!”

 

Jeongin turned toward the voice and saw it was his father, he hadn’t expected to see him again, so he was shocked to see him standing there.

 

“I would like a moment to talk to my son before he goes.” His father demanded. The peacekeepers had no issue with granting him his wish, Jeongin's father was very high up in District 2, it wouldn’t do them any good to disobey him.

 

As Changbin continued to be escorted into the train, Jeongin was pushed toward his father, who grabbed him by the arm and started walking. They made their way to one of the private rooms that in the past were used as a place for tributes to say their last goodbye to their families. 

 

Jeongin's father guided him into the room and shut the door. The room was mostly empty, only containing a loveseat, an armchair, and a table between the two. Jeongin took a seat on the loveseat as his father sat down in the chair. 

 

 

“Jeongin,” he took a long pause before continuing. “Son, I am proud of you. For once in your life you haven’t disappointed me. I expect you to win these games, I hope you know that. I will not allow myself to be embarrassed by a weak son. You will win the games and bring pride to our family and to our district.”

 

Jeongin was not surprised by what his father was saying, he knew what was expected of him and that his father was awful at showing emotion, but Jeongin couldn’t help but be disappointed. He had hoped that his father would show even a glimpse of love for his son. Despite his father expressing his pride in his son at this moment, Jeongin couldn’t feel any happiness. 

 

Jeongin finally looked up from his lap as he noticed his father beginning to stand. 

“Do not get distracted while you are in The Capitol Jeongin, and do not disappoint me.” That was the last thing his father said before leaving the room.

 

The door shut behind him and then opened a few seconds later when two peacekeepers came in ready to bring him to the awaiting train.

 

Jeongin’s disappointment was immeasurable. His father’s demands were really all he got for a goodbye.

 

____________________________________ 

 

Hyunjin didn't cry. Despite being shoved into the train minutes after being chosen with his partner without even seeing his parents for a last time, he didn't cry. He was too shocked to shed any tears, much less feel anything apart from the numbness in his heart. 

 

His partner on the other hand was sobbing loudly into her hands. Hyunjin recalled seeing her when he still attended school, Tzuyu was her name, going as far as even liking her before he discovered something in himself that completely erased any feelings for her. She had been crying since they were left in the waiting area by YG, waiting for a mentor. 

 

“Well that's a perfect way to make yourself seem non threatening,” A voice called out, startling both tributes from their grieving. Hyunjin looked up and found himself gaping slightly at the figure in front of him. 

 

Everyone in District 9 knew who the great Jinyoung was. He had won the games in a way that had cheated the capitol and all the tributes. Jinyoung had tamed the mutts that had been sent to kill him, he had gone under the radar not being found by the remaining careers. Jinyoung had then attacked the cornucopia at night with his mutts making him the second tribute to tame such savage beasts. 

 

“Caesar will make you look even more vulnerable at the interviews than you're making yourself seem now, perfect strategy. I suggest you stop now though because it gets irritating and crying won't help you at the arena,” Jinyoung’s cold words made Hyunjin shiver, the circumstances of it all settling in him finally, leaving Hyunjin with a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. Hyunjin was going to be in the Hunger Games. 

 

Hyunjin wasn't the only one who seemed to have a realization as Tzuyu had stopped crying, taking in the words and staring in shock at Jinyoung. Tzuyu sniffed and wiped at her eyes before calming herself and looking at her surroundings mesmerised. Hyunjin couldn't blame her. They were in a castle with wheels, more food than Hyunjin had ever seen in his life spread out on the tables and a chandelier hanging above them. 

 

“Pretty neat huh? This is only a fraction of what you'll see in the capitol. Not everything is luxury though, not after you've taken lives and earned materialistic things in exchange,” Jinyoung chuckled bitterly before taking a seat in front of the tributes,”So what can I call you two? To be honest, I spaced out after my speech so I didn't hear your names.” 

 

Hyunjin hesitated before speaking up,”My name is Hwang Hyunjin,” He tried to calm his nerves as Jinyoung looked at him with a calculating gaze before he let out a hum of what sounded like approval before turning to the girl sitting next to him. 

 

“I'm Chou Tzuyu,” Tzuyu spoke up quietly, almost shyly, refusing to meet Jinyoung’s equally as calculating gaze. Hyunjin stared straight ahead as Jinyoung looked and scanned both of them before standing up and sighing,

 

”Well I'll let you both get settled in your rooms for today, I'll inform Jackson of the developments too. We arrive in The Capitol tomorrow, please be prepared to represent your district in the parade.” He paused before continuing, “I will begin advising you tomorrow morning, so don’t oversleep.”

 

Hyunjin flinched as he heard his new mentor yell out a ‘oh jackson’ playfully as he left the room, in search for what Hyunjin suspected was his second mentor. 

 

____________________________________

 

The train was speeding toward The Capitol, the high-tech vehicle was so advanced that they would arrive by nightfall. District 2 was so close to The Capitol that the train ride would take almost no time at all. Jeongin supposed that they were lucky, as many other districts wouldn’t reach The Capitol until morning, and for the farthest districts, mid afternoon. Arriving so meant they would have more time to prepare for the parade.

 

Jeongin and Changbin were standing next to each other awkwardly as they waited for instructions on what to do next. Their escort, whose name Jeongin still hadn’t bothered to learn, had been cheerily babbling about the luxury of The Capitol, and all the things they would get to do there. She was especially excited about the hotel the tributes would be staying in. She finally stopped when she noticed the unimpressed looks on their faces.

 

“Now, now, boys. No reason to look so glum, you’ll be in The Capitol tonight, it is such a wondrous place.” She chirped, “Until then, let’s have dinner, follow me.”

 

The escort made her way to the dining car, with Jeongin and Changbin following behind. Jeongin wasn’t sure where Jae or their other mentor had gone, both had disappeared once everyone made their way onto the train.

 

In the center of the dining car was a large table covered in more food he’d seen in his life, despite him being upper class. Their escort took a seat at the head of the table and gestured for Jeongin and Changbin to join her. Hesitantly, Changbin pulled a chair from the table, settling himself quite awkwardly with his hands in his lap, to nervous to touch anything. 

 

The escort looked at Jeongin expectantly before speaking,”Go on, take a seat. Believe me, this is the last place you have to be afraid in. Leave the fear for the games,” Jeongin sighed slightly at her words before taking a seat in front of Changbin who looked like he'd rather have the earth swallow him than be there.

 

“Well it is time for me to introduce myself, My name is Jimin. I will be your escort throughout your stay in the capitol along with your mentors. If everything goes right, I'll see one of you after the games,” At Jimin’s words, both Jeongin and Changbin looked up making immediate eye contact. They'd have to fight each other, “I will be making sure your image stays intact and that you both are treated fairly.” 

 

Jeongin had lost his appetite. He didn't want to be here, but he didn't want to be back home. The choice had been volunteer for the games and assure himself death or stay home in his district, seeing the disappointment in his parents’ eyes every time they looked at him. Jeongin didn't know what choice was the best, but he had decided.

 

Now he was on a train, feeling the cold grasp of death in his throat, not letting him breathe yet feeling at ease knowing his parents felt some sort of pride for him. Alive in death. Jeongin hadn't realized Jimin had excused herself from the room until he looked up, startled as he made eye contact with Changbin’s cold eyes,”Where did she go?” 

 

“You absolute fool! If only you had waited another second, you wouldn't be stuck here and not much attention would've been drawn to our district. What were you thinking?” Changbin had spat angrily, slamming his hands for effect. Jeongin flinched at the loud sound before speaking up,”What are you talking about?” 

 

“You volunteered! I could've taken that kid's place instead of you. You didn't have to do that, now the capitol's eyes are on us because you're a dramatic little shit and so am I,” Changbin finished his rant, breathing heavily as he glared holes into Jeongin’s skull. All Jeongin could focus on was Changbin saying he'd take Doyoung’s place. Jeongin couldn’t help but wonder what made Changbin so desperate to be a part of these games. Changbin was not a career who wanted to make their district proud, he was in this for something more.

 

“Why did you volunteer then? There was no need for you to volunteer if I already had.” Jeongin was so confused, “did you just want all the glory for yourself? You just had to be a tribute these games, you couldn’t wait? There was absolutely no reason to volunteer for that girl before her name could even be called.” Jeongin was aggravated, Changbin had jumped on him for volunteering, but the idiot had done the exact same thing. Hypocrite.

 

“It’s none of your business,” Changbin grumbled harshly, averting his eyes from the intense eye contact that they had kept through their argument. Jeongin huffed, annoyed at the lack of response he had received from the elder, curiosity shining in his eyes,”If we’re going to be together for long, we need to be civil and have trust in each other. “ 

 

Changbin seemed to hesitate, seeming more calm than before as he spoke up,”If I'm going to trust you with this, you have to tell me your sob story too, deal?” Changbin lifted his hand, waiting for Jeongin to shake it in confirmation. 

Jeongin chuckled before shaking his hand,”Deal. My story might not be as interesting or long as yours though,” Jeongin let go of his hand and settled down once again. He looked at Changbin’s slouched posture, judging him slightly. Who would guess this bad mannered, short in stature, guy would be one of the deadliest in his district? 

 

“I volunteered because of my parents. They've always wanted this of me, to take our name high up in the ranks. I've been trained since I was six and every day that went by, I was never good enough. Never worked hard enough,” Jeongin smiled bitterly at the unpleasant memories of his father and mother telling him he was a disappointment, at all the blood he had shed in the training room,”I couldn't stand to hear another day how much of a disappointment I was so I volunteered. Plus Doyoung is a kid, he can't have his innocence ripped away from him like this.” 

 

Jeongin met Changbin’s eyes and saw understanding in them, perhaps even anger at how much Jeongin had suffered,”That's my sob story. As I said, it isn't very interesting or long. All the other careers experience it so I shouldn't make it a big deal.” 

Changbin scoffed,”Only fucked up parents do that to their own kids. Don't beat yourself up for it, you're here now and it'll lay in their conscience if something happens,” Jeongin smiled slightly at Changbin's bad way of showing comfort before speaking up,”What about you? What mystery brings you here?”

 

Changbin cringed as he realized it was his turn to share,”Well let me put it simply. There is someone that will also be in the games, someone who I'd give my life up for,” Jeongin perked up at the mention of someone else. 

 

“Is it me? Sorry dude, we just started talking and we're heading to our death so it'd never work out,” Jeongin teased as he saw Changbin fluster before composing himself,”No it’s not you. As I was saying, I volunteered because I'm not letting this person die. They're my sun with freckles and horrible jokes, I'll give up my own life for them.”

 

Ah. Jeongin understood. Jeongin had never known love other than the one he gave his parents and the lack of love he recieved. He had seen his parents share occasional kisses, but those looked more stage than the actual capitol itself. Jeongin didn't know love, but he was positive that Changbin did and was experiencing it. 

 

Before Jeongin could answer, Jamie had entered the room once again, ushering the two boys to eat before they arrived at the capitol. 

 

Based on the look Changbin had shot him, this conversation wasn't over. 

 

____________________________________

 

Hyunjin woke up, startled. He took in his unknown surroundings, panic rising in his chest before remembering the day before and falling slack against the bed again. Maybe nightmares weren't only in sleep. 

 

He was about to doze off before he heard a knock against his door and a voice, Tzuyu, call out for him,”Hyunjin! Wake up now, our mentors are at the breakfast table waiting to begin. You have five minutes!” Hyunjin heard more footsteps, probably Tzuyu walking away from his temporary room.

 

Hyunjin lifted himself from the bed and found clothes sitting in a chair, most likely dropped off by one of the servants, waiting for him to change. 

 

He slipped out of his old clothes and changed into the cleaner, silky, capitol clothes that had been provided. Despite it being a simple attire, a white button down and black pants, he felt like somebody else other than himself. The capitol was already changing him. 

 

Hyunjin walked out of the room, feeling better after a good sleep, and into the main area where he found YG, Tzuyu, his mentor Jinyoung, and a new figure, sitting around the breakfast table. 

 

“Good morning,” Hyunjin said quietly, taking the only vacant seat next to Jinyoung and Tzuyu,”What did I miss?” 

 

“Good morning to you too kid, we were afraid we'd have to pick another tribute to join us if you stayed in bed any longer,” YG said with a scowl on his face before the mentor, he had yet to speak to, shot YG a glare shutting him up. 

 

“Hyunjin right? I'm Jackson. I'm here to help you both for your training in the games,” Jackson shot him a smile, taking a sip from his coffee before continuing,”Jinyoung has spoken to me a lot about you two. We have a lot of expectations for you and great advice to provide.” 

 

Hyunjin and Tzuyu looked surprised at what their new mentor had said about Jinyoung. Hyunjin had thought Jinyoung had been judging them, thinking they would be easy kills, but what Jackson had said sparked hope in his heart. Maybe, he could go back home. Silence settled as everyone continued to eat breakfast, having their own thoughts to entertain them. 

 

As they finished breakfast and the table was beginning to be cleaned by the servants, most likely avoxes, Jinyoung had moved to sit next to Jackson so both mentors could face the tributes. The unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach was beginning to return in Hyunjin as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He knew he needed advice, training, but listening would make everything more real than it already was. 

 

Before he could make an excuse to leave the room, Jackson had spoken up,”The basics that you need to know are pretty simple. If it's the middle of the night, you're freezing your bones off, and are thinking about making fire, that's a death sentence,” Hyunjin shivered, his idea being crushed immediately. Jinyoung continued on,”The light of the fire will attract other tributes, making you a clear target.” 

 

Tzuyu leaned forward, as she spoke up,”What if you get hypothermia? Won't you freeze to death?” Jackson pointed at Tzuyu, a smirk taking over his features,”You have a very valid point and we'll get to that.” 

 

“The arena changes every year, but something that doesn't change is that water has to be the first thing you find. Water will help you survive and will boost up your chances at survival,” Jinyoung spoke in a way that made Hyunjin feel confident yet absolutely terrified,”Back to the hypothermia subject, there is one thing that you need to have. Something that makes the difference between life and death.” 

 

“Shelter?” Tzuyu suggested, biting her lip in concentration, but was shot down by Jackson as he shook his head. Hyunjin knew the answer the moment the Capitol came into view. The answer left him with a bitter taste in his mouth before he even said it. 

 

“Sponsors. You need sponsors to survive,” Hyunjin said standing up and moving to the window to admire the view, Tzuyu joining him a moment later. The capitol was gorgeous, it was colorful and full of life yet it didn't feel right to Hyunjin. It wasn't home. 

 

“That's correct. You need people to like you, you need the capitol and gamemakers to love you. That is the difference between life and death.” Hyunjin couldn't tell who said it, but it still made him worry. 

 

As the Capitol people came into view, cheering once Tzuyu started smiling at them, Hyunjin felt trapped. Like an animal at a zoo where others admired him and decided if he lived or died. 

 

This was his reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter isn't as long as the previous, but please look forward to more coming in the next few days. We promise that this next chapter will be long and full of good stuff!

It was late at night when the train arrived in The Capitol. Though it was dark, the absence of light did not take from the beauty of the place. Jeongin couldn’t deny that it was stunning, but he had seen it many times before, so it meant nothing to him. Changbin on the other hand was seeing The Capitol with fresh eyes. The neon lights on the buildings were colorful and blinding. Despite it being late, many people were out and about, either heading to a new party, or leaving an old one. Typically, the partying would be almost over this late at night, but today was the reaping, and the games were soon to follow, this was cause for immense celebration. 

There were crowds around the station as the train pulled up, Jeongin wished that their arrival in The Capitol was more lowkey, but that wasn’t the case. Once the doors to the train opened, he could hear loud cheering coming from the citizens of The Capitol and he was blinded by the flashing lights of the many photographers’ cameras. While he was tired, Jeongin knew that this moment in particular was very important when it came to the games. He had to make his first impression count for something. If he wanted to earn sponsors, he couldn’t come off as a tired, unbothered, rich kid career. As they stepped off of the train, Jeongin put a smile on his face. His smile was innocent, the people in the crowd couldn’t help but coo at the sweet boy from District 2. His braces added to the image, making him seem younger than he was. Getting everyone to believe that he was a wholesome boy who only wanted to make his district proud was his goal, and he was doing a pretty good job accomplishing it so far.

Changbin on the other hand had his signature frown on his face. He looked extremely disgruntled and annoyed, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Jeongin figured he wasn’t worried about gaining sponsors, he was probably more concerned about protecting his mystery person. As they walked onto the platform that lead to the main tribute center, Jeongin saw the disapproving glances thrown at Changbin because of his uninterested expression. 

Jeongin saw his parents in the people's gazes, he couldn't stand that look. He had been the target of that look for sixteen years. Being quick about his decision, Jeongin grabbed Changbin’s hand, ignoring the confused look he received in return before lifting their conjoined hands just enough that the capitol people to see them and cheer. Jeongin let go of Changbin's hand, letting himself be pushed all the way into the entrance of the establishment. 

Once inside, their escort, Jimin, and their two mentors were already waiting for them. Wonpil clapped as he saw Jeongin and Changbin enter,”Nice stunt out there. It shows pride for your district and teamwork, something that has been lacking for the district two tributes lately,” Wonpil then turned to Changbin, pointing at him as he spoke,”You have to smile more.”

“His lack of smile doesn't affect him though. On the contrary, I would say it helps him, makes him look mysterious. It makes you look desirable,” Jae said turning to Changbin as he spoke,”You just have to keep a neutral facade, don't look so bummed out.” 

Their brief conversation was stopped as Jimin had joined them once again, announcing the floor that was for District 2 was ready. Jimin led them to an elevator, pressing level two once everyone was inside. The silence was filled by the hushed conversation the mentors were having,”I heard tributes from 1, 3, and 4 have arrived.”

Jeongin saw Changbin's head shoot up once District 1 was mentioned, but covered it by coughing. He shot Changbin a questioning glance that made the elder avert his eyes to the roof, avoiding any type of eye contact. Jeongin remembered the mystery person Changbin had told him about, the reason he had volunteered. It seems that his mystery person was from District one. 

The elevator doors opened to reveal a luxurious suite filled with comfortable looking sofas and chandeliers hanging above. The floor was carpeted a royal blue, a table filled with more snacks than the one on the train. A bar with what Jeongin believed were alcoholic beverages was placed near the window. The window showed the beautiful city lights of the capitol, a city that rustled with life and excitement as the games approached. 

Once everyone stepped out of the elevator, Jimin’s cheery voice filled the apartment,”This will be your home for the next couple of days. Feel free to eat or drink any beverages at your disposal. Your rooms are located on the west hall, each door holds your name so you won't be confused,” Jimin gestured to a dimly lit hall, decorated by paintings,”For tonight, you can go to your room and rest, the other tributes will arrive tomorrow. That’s when the fun begins.”

Jeongin nodded despite not hearing half the things she was saying, only focused on the fact he would finally rest and hopefully never wake up,”Go on now. Clothes are in the closet so you can change into something more comfortable. Someone will wake you up early tomorrow to prepare for the tribute parade,” Jimin shooed them towards the hall like a mother would to her children,”Sleep well!” 

Jeongin walked in quick steps, desperate to have time for himself, Changbin trailing behind him. Jeongin stopped at the door that had his name and opened it, ready to lock the world out for one night before Changbin’s voice stopped him,”If someone asks you tomorrow where I was, tell them I stayed in your room because you had nightmares. Got it?” 

The way he had said the words let Jeongin know that he couldn't refuse,”Got it captain,sleep well,” Jeongin was about to close the door before he turned back one last time, his voice teasing as he spoke,”Tell them I send my regards.” Jeongin only heard Changbin curse him out as he closed his door. He leaned his head back onto the door, closing his eyes. Out of all the ways his day could've gone, this way was the one he least expected. 

Jeongin opened his eyes, scanning his temporary room. There was a king sized bed with two nightstands on each side, the floor was carpeted royal blue like the rest of the apartment. There was a loveseat placed near the window with a small coffee table in front. The decorations matched, not too extravagant yet not too simple. He moved to the closet to find several clothes of all colors yet his eyes only noticed the pajamas. Jeongin couldn't wait until he fell asleep. 

He changed quickly, choosing to leave his used clothes on the loveseat before getting into bed. Jeongin closed his eyes, pushing thoughts of the games and other tributes to the back of his mind before letting exhaustion finally wear him out. 

____________________________________

Changbin waited. He waited until all the lights in the living room had gone out, and an hour after that. He knew what he was about to do was risky, that it'd risk his safety and his lover’s safety, but Changbin had to see him. 

At first he hadn't been so keen on telling Jeongin his troubles, why he had volunteered, but if he didn't tell anyone he felt like he would explode. Changbin had been surprised at the the younger boy’s story, the bitterness in which he had spoken. Everyone in District 2 feared Jeongin's family, the power they held. In turn, everyone feared Jeongin and the skills he showed during training. All Changbin knew about Jeongin is that despite his innocent looks, he was deadly. 

Changbin slipped out of bed and walked to his door, leaning his ear into it to make sure no one was outside, before opening it quietly. He was met with darkness, the only light source being the ones that entered through the window from the city. He carefully slipped on his shoes and closed his door as quietly as he could. To hell with everything, if he got caught and punished, at least he was doing it for a good reason. 

When he was near the elevator, about to press the button that opened it, Changbin swore his soul left his body. He heard a noise coming from the living room, but was relieved to see it was only the scraping of his shoe. Changbin quickly pressed the button and prayed to whatever deity known to man that it would hurry. As soon as the doors opened, he hurried in and pressed the button that led to the roof. 

Despite not having spoken to his lover since the reaping, Changbin knew him too well and knew that he wouldn't miss such a pretty view of the capitol even if it cost him his life. What better way to see that view then on the roof. 

Changbin felt anxious as he opened the door to the roof. He knew what was going to happen and dreaded it immensely. It didn't take him long to find who he was looking for. Changbin took slow and steady steps to the blonde haired boy, cautious to not startle him. 

“You remember how we met?” Felix's voice pierced the peaceful silence Changbin wanted to remain in,”You remember how much you absolutely hated my district?” Felix turned to Changbin, a sad smile in his features. 

Of course Changbin remembered. The moment he met Felix was by far his favorite memory yet the worse one. His father had once been the district official like Jeongin’s dad. He never joined his father in trips to the Capitol because he preferred his home. Changbin went once with his father to district one, he remembered his father dropping him off at the training center so he could learn something from the other careers. 

Nothing had attracted his attention more than the boy with freckles and blonde hair. Felix had always been amazing with the bow since he was young and Changbin needed extra practice in archery. They were two pieces of a puzzle coming together in more ways than one. Before Felix, Changbin's goals were to make his parents and district proud in the games. After he met Felix, his goal was survival. Survive long enough to come together once more and never let go again. 

His new goal was further supported as his father had been executed for treason and his mother taken into capitol custody. The riches his parents had earned had been left to him, but he never spent a single cent. The letters between Felix and Changbin only got more frequent after the new district official was put in charge, fear rising in their hearts that they wouldn't make it. Now years later, here they were. On a road that held certain death for one of them. 

“I could never forget even if I wanted to,” Changbin muttered quietly, memories rushing back to him in a blur. He grasped one of Felix's hands on his own, holding on for dear life. The blonde boy smiled,”Good. I don't want you to forget.” 

They remained in silence for a few minutes, admiring the view and never letting go of each other before Felix spoke up,”Why did you do it?” The question Changbin had been dreading finally came up and he couldn't help, but tighten his hold on Felix. 

“I can't say I did it for you because you'll carry that on your conscience and I don't want that. I did it for myself, because I'm a weak person that doesn't want to see you get hurt,” Changbin began with a shaky breath, not wanting to face Felix so turning to face the night sky instead,”If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.” 

“So you decided that putting yourself out there would help? What were you thinking? I appreciate your words, your sentiments, but what about mine? You think I'd want something to happen to you because of me?” Felix said, with more emotion in his voice than Changbin had ever heard,”I cried when I saw what you did. I wanted to kill you and hug you at the same time!” 

Changbin hadn't realized Felix had begun crying until he heard sniffles from beside him.  
“Felix,” Changbin sighed, hearing his boy cry was hurting his heart, “please don’t cry, I can’t let you get hurt. I know that you would do the same if our situations were reversed.”

Changbin let go of Felix’s hand and wrapped his arms around the younger, and held him close.  
“Even if neither of us win, I would much rather die knowing I protected you with my life.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin felt curiosity rise inside him as he watched the duality that was Jeongin, the tribute from district 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We apologize again for this chapter being so short. It is mainly a filler to add context to certain scenes. The next chapter will be longer and have more things going on. We both have responsibilities so we apologize if chapter updates take a little while more. If you notice any mistakes, please point them out for us, thank you for reading!

Jeongin awoke to loud knocking on his bedroom door, he was disgruntled and only wanted to go back to sleep. 

“Jeongin! It is time to get up and get ready, you have a big day ahead of you!” Jimin’s voice shouted cheerfully through the door.

Jeongin groaned and closed his eyes, prepared to fall back to sleep. His eyes had only barely shut when Jimin started knocking again. He yelled out to her, his voice still raspy from sleep, “I’m awake and I’ll be out soon.” Jeongin heard her heels clicking against the ground as she walked away from his door. He finally got out of bed and headed straight for the connecting bathroom. Jeongin was used to luxury, but this bathroom was the fanciest one he’d ever seen, even when visiting The Capitol with his father, the place wasn’t this nice. Jeongin figured it was because they wanted the tributes to live as lavishly as possible until their deaths. The bathroom had both a large bathtub and a shower. Jeongin chose to take a shower as it would be much quicker.

After his shower, Jeongin got dressed in the clothes provided for him. There was a simple blue button down and black slacks waiting for him in the closet. The outfit was relaxed and comfortable, but Jeongin knew that he wouldn’t be wearing it much longer. The parade was tonight, so after a breakfast, he would he sent down to the salon to get ready.

Jeongin deemed himself presentable enough and stepped out of his room, closing the door as he went. He was surprised to find everyone, including Changbin, at the table, eating breakfast. Jeongin took the seat next to Changbin, letting out a quiet ‘morning’ before servants appeared at his side with a plate of food. 

“Today is a very special day for you both. After breakfast, you'll both be taken to your stylists where they will clean you up and dress you for the parade,” Jimin started, a smile of excitement showing in her face,”The parade is the perfect place to branch out, meet other tributes like yourself, and most importantly, leave an impression on the Capitol citizens.” 

Breakfast went by quickly, and Jeongin was dreading going down to the salon. With his father being very important in his district, Jeongin was used to being cleaned up by Capitol stylists. They would poke and prod at your body, telling you everything that was wrong with it. Hopefully, his stylist wouldn’t be too overbearing this time.

____________________________________

It was mid afternoon when the train from District 9 pulled into The Capitol. Hyunjin and Tzuyu were staring out the window in awe. Neither of them had seen anything as grand as The Capitol. The wealth and grandeur of the city was visible in the large shining skyscrapers and in the people walking down the street in their fancy clothes. Hyunjin had always wished his family were as well off as these people, maybe if he won the games, they could be. While he didn’t know if could win, he at least had to have hope, right? There was no use resigning himself to death, he had to try to win. If not for himself, then for his younger sister and sick mother.

Soon enough, the train pulled up in front of a grand building where they'd be training and staying in. Hyunjin recalled Jinyoung mentioning their stylist, claiming he was one of the best ones in the Capitol. He really hoped it was true, he was dreading to see his costume for the night. 

YG left the train first, stepping on the platform as he gave the public a smile. Jinyoung and Jackson were next, the crowd cheering louder as they saw the victors. The peacekeeper at the door gestured for both tributes to go next and leave the train, Hyunjin was feeling nervous at what reaction he could expect. Tzuyu must have felt the same way as he did because she took his hand in hers, startling Hyunjin. 

“We're in this together yeah? They'll love us,” Tzuyu said with a small smile, before stepping out of the train dragging Hyunjin with her. Hyunjin couldn't see much, cameras flashing everywhere yet he managed a smile for the citizens. Tzuyu seemed to be doing well herself as she waved with her free hand. As they were pushed into the building, the flashes got more intense and the ringing in his ears from the screams made him struggle, the only thing grounding him being Tzuyu’s hand in his. 

Once they were shielded away from the capitol's eyes and in the building, Hyunjin and Tzuyu let go of their grip on each other. They joined their mentors, but were quickly moved to an elevator. YG began explaining what was going to happen, leaving no room for argument,”Right now we will drop you off at the salon where you'll be cleaned up and dressed for the parade tonight. This process usually takes an extremely long time, so I hope you both aren't hungry because we aren't going to the apartment until after the parade.” 

Both tributes nodded to everything YG was saying, already regretting not eating enough. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal a huge room with multiple beds, a simple curtain in between each giving some sense of privacy. Hyunjin and Tzuyu stepped out, the elevator closing immediately, leaving them on their own. A woman with green colored haired and long eyelashes approached them,”I assume you're both the district 9 tributes?”

At their confirmation, the woman gestured for them to follow her as she spoke, a slight accent in her voice,”You'll be cleaned up by your own glam team and later styled by Taemin, for Hyunjin , and Hyuna, for Tzuyu,” She stopped by an empty section, gesturing towards Hyunjin,”You can stay here and close the blinds while you change out of those clothes. A team will be with you in a minute. Tzuyu, you can come with me, you need a haircut.”

Hyunjin obeyed and closed the blinds as Tzuyu left with the woman. Hyunjin changed into the robe, discarding his clothes in a basket. He sat on the bed, careful to not show anything that would get him in trouble as he looked around. There was shampoo and soap in a desk, various types of devices that looked like they could torture him adorning the walls. Hyunjin could also hear occasional grunts of pain from other tributes outside and winced, knowing he'd be in their place soon. 

The team finally arrived and the hours passed by quickly for Hyunjin. The circumstances of it all made the pampering weird, but he wasn't going to complain. His hair was washed and cut into something more stylish, his eyebrows waxed and a facemask to help better his skin. The waxing of the rest of his body has been painful, leaving him with red spots all over. His legs and chest had been left smooth to the touch leaving him with an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. 

Soon enough, he was transported to a smaller room where it was just him. There had been another bed where Hyunjin was told to lay so he could dry, the stylists had then left telling him to wait until his main stylist Taemin arrived. Hyunjin had waited ten minutes max before a knock brought him to his senses, a young man entering and closing the door. Hyunjin had sat up as Taemin approached, extending his hand for Hyunjin to shake,”I'm Taemin, I'll be your stylist throughout the games.”

Hyunjin accepted his hand, shaking it before letting go, in a quiet voice he spoke,”I'm Hyunjin, I assume you're here to make us fit in with the capitol look,” Taemin had chuckled a little at the words, shaking his head,”On the contrary, I'm here to make you stand out.” 

“You and your partner, Tzuyu, will have to trust me and Hyuna. If everything goes well, this night will get you lots of sponsors,” Taemin said, a friendly smile on his face as he spoke,”Do you understand?” Hyunjin had nodded causing Taemin to grin even wider. 

“Well then, let's get started.” 

____________________________________

 

Jeongin was amazed. Out of all the things he thought he would feel in the capitol, amazement was not one of them. He and Changbin had been taken to the salon after breakfast, as soon as they arrived they were both separated and given to their own team. Jeongin didn't have much hair on his body so he was happy to hear the waxing wouldn't last too long. He had then been introduced to his stylist, Sunmi, who had promised to make him look spectacular. 

Now here he was, waiting for Changbin, as Holland, his stylist, fixed a few final details on his costume. Jeongin had caught a glimpse of himself through the chariot and had found himself gaping at his reflection. Sunmi had mentioned something about his costume, using the word ‘gladiator’ a lot. Jeongin was dressed up in fighting gear, which looked to be too revealing for actual combat. Sunmi had added a golden cloak as a final touch, protecting some of his exposed skin making him feel relieved. Despite his innocent looks, Jeongin looked powerful.

“Woah! Is it real gold?” A voice from behind him interrupted his thoughts. Jeongin turned out around to find a girl dressed in a toga adorned with golden accents, it reminded him of Greek styled clothing. The girl seemed to be an awe as she inspected his outfit. Jeongin chuckled a little at her expression,”No, not all of them at least. What about yours? Are they gold?”

The girl seemed taken back, surprised that she had gotten a reply. She was about to respond before a boy appeared next to her, taking her hand in his quickly. Jeongin inspected them both, losing his ability to talk in the process. The pair looked so powerful together, their costumes matched in the most extravagant way, the gold accents and accessories blinding anyone that got too close. It was clear their stylists had been going for the greek mythology concept as they looked like a god and goddess. 

“They are actual gold, like yours,” The boy replied for the girl. Jeongin didn't find himself answering verbally, choosing to nod in response. The tributes stared at him in amusement before the girl spoke,”We’re from district 9, I assume you're from district 2?” The girl gestured towards his costume. 

“You assume correctly,”Jeongin managed to find his voice, regaining his composure and staring down the tributes,”I don't recall the district 9 theme relating to greek culture. I guess we know who the capitol favorites are.”

“Oh you speak? For a minute there I thought you were mute. Tell us, do you always lose your voice when you encounter pretty people?” The district 9 boy spoke up, getting on the defensive side. The girl looked back and forth between them, deciding if she should step in or not. 

Jeongin was going to reply, feeling shame creeping up his neck before a voice announced for the tributes to get into positions. The district 9 tributes walked away without another word and Jeongin would've called that saved by the bell if the district 9 boy hadn't turned back around for a moment and shot him a wink. If the makeup wasn't on, Jeongin would've been exposed, his face flushing in shock. 

After a few more moments, Changbin and his stylist finally showed up. Changbin was wearing a similar costume to Jeongin’s. The two would represent District 2 well in their Roman Gladiator costumes. Based on the smile Changbin carried, Jeongin suspected he had done more than have his costume fixed. Holland spoke up as Sunmi joined them,”Your chariot is the second one the citizens will see. Usually, the Capitol maintains their eyes on District 1 and 2 unless there is an element of surprise which there isn't so you should both be okay.”

Jeongin and Changbin both climbed onto their chariot, careful of not ruining their cloaks. As Sunmi and Holland moved away, the chariots began moving. Jeongin felt his nerves rise up yet he managed a sweet, innocent smile as their chariot was revealed to the crowd. 

Chariots behind, Hyunjin and Tzuyu climbed their chariot, mentally preparing themselves. Tzuyu was fidgeting with her costume as Hyunjin observed the other tributes. As Hyunjin watched the boy from district 2, he felt curious. The boy was clearly a duality, Hyunjin came to that conclusion as he watched the boy’s expression change from neutral to one of innocence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned his head and looked at Changbin who nodded at him, a clear confirmation that perhaps Jeongin wouldn't be so alone in the training center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being gone from this story for long. Being completely honest, this chapter has been sitting in my drafts for a long time. Recently, I've gone into a really bad writer's block which I'm slowly recovering from since I am posting individual one shots. This chapter is very short, but considering how dry I've been in terms of writing, its progress. The next chapter will hopefully be up a lot sooner and it'll be the last chapter then we're off to the games. I'm very excited. Once again, I apologize♡

Jeongin smiled even when his cheeks started to hurt. The parade had commenced with the sound of drums thundering in the background, adding more drama to the scene. The district one chariot had been the first one seen by the capitol, the screams and cheers intensifying as the two tributes smiled charmingly towards the crowd. 

After them, the cheers getting louder, Jeongin and Changbin were seen for the first time in expensive looking clothes. The citizens cheered loudly, admiring the two tributes that had been adorned by golden cloaks and accessories. Jeongin kept his smile and waved, his cuteness coming to use as the older women swayed completely. 

Changbin wasn't very far off himself, losing his cold looking demeanor as he showed a vibrant smile, looking charming and expensive much like a king would. The king seemed to have a worry though, his eyes sometimes shifting to the blonde boy in front of them, who seemed to have the sun in his smile. Both tributes made sure to leave an impression, trying to look as friendly and welcoming as possible. 

Soon enough, the district 9 chariot entered the arena. Jeongin realized by the immense cheering of the name of the district 9 boy, his face taking over banners. The girl seemed to be using this as well, both tributes holding hands very visibly which could lead to tons of publicity. The games were difficult and dangerous to win, but despite not being in a cornucopia, Jeongin felt as if the games had begun previously before volunteering. 

Chariots behind District 2, Hyunjin felt uncomfortable. His attire suited him well, leaving the audience with the desire of more being exposed, but he looked good in their eyes. Hyunjin felt their eyes crawling at his form, the cheering confirming his suspicions. He could tell Tzuyu felt the same, her name being called out by what was heard to be older males. Hyunjin took her hand in his, lifting it up to rest on the rail of the chariot. A silent claim of property, of what was his, at least in their eyes. Tzuyu smiled at the gesture, squeezing his hand in thanks. 

Hyunjin did nothing, but smile and holds Tzuyu’s hands throughout the parade, this seeming to be enough to the capitol. Soon enough, they rounded the arena and the chariots stopped. His heart became heavy, holding on to Tzuyu tightly, Hyunjin felt terrified. He had seen enough games to know the President of the nation was about to speak to the tributes, despite being one in twenty-two people, his nerves began acting up. 

All the tributes watched intently as the President stood up from his chair, his throne build by deaths of others before him, and approached the mic. With a quick clear of his throat, JYP spoke,”It is a great deal of bravery for us to gather here and celebrate the glory of one. It is a greater deal to give your life for that of your friend's which we seem to have a lot of here. Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor.”

Jeongin and Changbin’s stomach dropped, feelings of fear and dread spreading throughout them at the President’s words. As the chariots drove back inside, Jeongin couldn't help, but let out a silent sob at the reality of things, losing his image of a charming child to reveal how truly lost he felt. 

 

******

 

“That was truly either a well thought out strategy or a burst of jealousy. Either way, good job Hyunjinnie. You both are the talk of everyone right now, Taemin and Hyuna outdid themselves as well,” Jinyoung laughed gleefully over dinner, his laugh putting a small smile on Hyunjin’s face. 

The parade had finished successfully, YG escorting them out of the arena and into the elevator. As they had walked, Tzuyu had nudged his side, gesturing towards the scene to the side of them. The younger boy from earlier, seemed to be crying in the arms of his own escort. Hyunjin had felt curiosity rise, but knew better than to ask so he had let himself be pulled along. 

Hours later, he had come together with his mentors during dinner to discuss the next activities. All Jinyoung and Jackson could talk about was his actions towards Tzuyu at the parade. The Capitol had automatically given them the title of childhood sweethearts, the Romeo and Juliet of this year's games. By how much Tzuyu was cringing and making herself seem small, she hated it as much as he did. 

YG seemed to notice the discomfort of the tributes so he quickly changed the subject, “The activities for tomorrow are simple. You'll both be woken up early and be taken downstairs to the training center so you can mingle with your fellow tributes and be advised and tested by experts.”

“The next couple of days will be very important. Despite sponsors being the one thing you need, allies also make a huge difference. You need to make sure who you form an alliance with won’t stab you in the back when no one is watching,” Jackson sobered up, his features becoming grim. 

Jinyoung kept on smiling, his teasing nature never leaving, “We’ll make sure to study and find our information to further advice you on the tributes. Focus on making an impression on the combat experts more, they're the ones that have a say on your final training score.”

“Do you both think either of us have a chance at winning these games?” Tzuyu's voice was small as she spoke, fearing the answer. Hyunjin looked up and saw Jinyoung staring at him, a strange look in his eye brought up by Tzuyu's question. 

“It’s not up to what we believe. It all depends if you classify yourself as a winner or a loser and how you will train as. Training to win or training to die. It’s up to both of you.” Jackson responded, honesty in his voice. Granted that was something he lived by.

******

Jeongin felt ashamed. He had had a breakdown as soon as the parade had finished. Thankfully, no one except other curious tributes and his team including Changbin had seen him cry while holding on to Jamie as tight as he could. Jeongin hadn’t let go of Jamie until they had arrived at the apartment. This had been three hours ago and he had locked himself in his room since then. 

He felt ashamed and wanted to have the earth swallow him whole. Jeongin couldn't think of how much of a weakling he had made himself seen in front of his mentors and his teammate. Jamie had tried to get him to come out of his room yet he wouldn't open. Jeongin would have laid in his bed for longer had it not been for the aggressive knock his door received before a voice spoke up, “You can either stay there, sulking like a child or come out here and listen to the words of our mentors. Your choice.”

Jeongin hesitated before standing up and dragging himself to the door, opening up to see a scowling Changbin, “Cheer up kid, we all cry, its normal. You don't have to sulk because of it.” 

Jeongin smiled a little before closing the door and following Changbin to the living room where his mentors and escort were waiting. He guessed he owed them in apology. As Changbin settled next to Jae, Jeongin sighed and bowed quickly, “I'm sorry for my breakdown earlier and acting childish. Time is of the essence and I wasted a lot of ours.”

Wonpil smiled,”Don’t worry about it Jeongin, we all have certain days and maybe today was yours. As long as you stay with us and listen, you can sleep soon.” Jeongin took a seat next to Jamie, her hand grasping his in a sign of comfort.

“Both of you have an important day ahead tomorrow. You'll commence training with other tributes, this is where you need to show your skills. The parade today wasn't meant for anyone else other than sponsors. What matters is leaving an impression on the people that determine your final score and potential allies tomorrow and the next days to come.” Jae spoke up, his words leaving a chill in Jeongin’s spine. He turned his head and looked at Changbin who nodded at him, a clear confirmation that perhaps Jeongin wouldn't be so alone in the training center. 

“Make sure to not get into conflict or arguments with the other tributes. Leave the fighting for the arena and most importantly, leave an impression, a good one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus for next chapter: 
> 
> The training center was filled up with weapons by the thousand, climbing areas and shooting ranges. Weights and exercise machines spread throughout the area. On top of all of this, was a window where people in suits observed the tributes come in two by two.
> 
> May the odds be ever in your favor!


End file.
